Cloud computing services provide powerful environments for customers to develop, run and manage web applications without the complexity of building and maintaining any infrastructure typically associated with developing and launching the applications. Examples of cloud computing services include infrastructure as a service (IaaS), platform as a service (PaaS) and software as a service (SaaS).
PaaS provides an environment for developers and companies to create, host and deploy applications, thereby saving developers from the complexities of the infrastructure side (i.e., initializing, configuring and managing elements such as servers and databases). Additionally, PaaS can improve the speed of developing applications, and allows the developer to focus on the application itself, since the developer manages applications and data, while the PaaS provider manages runtime, middleware, operating system, virtualization, servers, storage and networking.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.